Telematics systems are known in the art that offer Telematics services for vehicles. Typically, the vehicle has a Telematics unit wife an integrated cellular transceiver. In the U.S., the cellular transceiver may be a CDMA/AMPS transceiver, while a GSM transceiver may be used in Europe. Telematics systems can also use other cellular standards (e.g., WCDMA). The Telematics systems can provide wireless communication and can provide remote Telematics services, such as unlocking the doors of the vehicle, flashing the headlights of the vehicle, or performing other automated actions. These types of remote Telematics services can be especially useful for a person who has accidentally locked her keys in her car or who is stranded in some remote location.
Existing Telematics units in the vehicle may drain power from the battery while the vehicle's ignition is off. In addition, because existing Telematics system rely on cellular network coverage to operate, the Telematics system may be unable to perform Telematics services when a Telematics units in a vehicle travels to an area where cellular coverage is limited or not existent. When the vehicle is out of cellular coverage, a driver in a remote area without cellular must use a landline phone or some other means to contact a Telematics service provider to request service.
The subject matter of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.
While the subject matter of the present disclosure is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. The figures and written description are not intended to limit the scope of the inventive concepts in any manner. Rather, the figures and written description are provided to illustrate the inventive concepts to a person skilled in the art by reference to particular embodiments, as required by 35 U.S.C. §112.